Summer So Hot Weekend
Summer So Hot Weekend is a Wiki Channel summer event taking place in August 2014. As part of the weekend, new episodes of each Wiki Channel series will air all weekend along with the season premieres of three show: Luke & Lauren, Kitty Couture, and Life with Twins. The weekend will also feature a series preview of Wiki Channel's newest upcoming comedy, G.I. Jennings. Additionally, a new summer theme movie will air each night after the episode premieres and summer music videos, from artists including Crystal Diane, Tristan Conti, and new Wiki Records singer Jazlyn Mitchell, will air. The theme song for weekend will be sung by Wiki Records artist, Sienna Forbes, titled, "Summer's Not Hot." Overview Celebrate your so hot summer with Wiki Channel! All weekend we have BRAND NEW episodes of Wiki Channel shows and NEW SEASON premieres of THREE shows! Along with this awesomeness comes MUSIC VIDEO premieres and MOVIE premieres! And even more exciting, we're giving you a series preview of a brand NEW Wiki Channel show, coming to you soon! So please, come join us! The summer's not hot without you! Schedule Friday, August 8 *'8:00' - Miss Good Girl, "Mr. Good Guy" NEW EPISODE! **Joey discovers Miranda is Miss Good Girl. *'8:30' - Luke & Lauren, "TBA" SEASON 2 PREMIERE! **The plot is currently unknown. *'9:00' - Shark Tale, MOVIE EVENT! **When a son of a gangster shark boss is accidently killed while on the hunt, his would-be prey and his vegetarian brother both decide to use the incident to their own advantage. Saturday, August 9 *'8:00' - Kitty Couture, "Fashion Fearless" SEASON 2 PREMIERE! **Now with her parents back in Atlanta, Valencia struggles to get her parents approval on working in fashion. *'8:30' - High School Story, "Cabrero's Filmmaking Story" NEW EPISODE! **Cabrero, a student filmmaker, wants to make a school film about high school life so he rallies four students from the drama club to participate in the film: Kira, Matt, Aja, and Nikolos. But when the four end up bailing on him after an argument, he recasts the four with five unlikely students: Payton, Autumn, Julian, Nishan, and Mia. Autumn notices that Cabrero obviously wants actual trained actors so she tries to get the original four back. Meanwhile, Wes meets a slacker girl, Bayna, who he takes a liking to. *'9:00' - James in Hollywood, "TBA" NEW EPISODE! **The plot is currently unknown. *'9:30' - Gary and Gerry, "TBA" NEW EPISODE! **The plot is currently unknown. *'10:00' - Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer, MOVIE EVENT! **Third grader Judy Moody sets out to have the most thrilling summer of her life. Sunday, August 10 *'8:00' - Super Cool Cori, "Big Problem, Big Sister" NEW EPISODE! **In attempt to bond with her new younger brother, Cori takes Tommy to some super hero, sci-fi convetion downtown. Things make a turn for the worst when she loses him and freaks out. She calls Dionne and Silver to help her look for him in the huge convetion center. Things also go wrong when all of the people their think she is cosplaying because Tommy happened to be dressed as his favorite super hero. Now her and Dionne dress up as galatic princesses fighters in order to save Tommy, who happened to be in on the game the whole time. Meanwhile, Tanner and Johanna try to hang out, much to Tanner's dismay. *'8:30' - Life with Twins, "Party of the Summer with Twins" SEASON 2 PREMIERE! **Before Ray heads off to vacation with is family, him and Brody get invited to what appears to be the biggest party of the summer hosted by Seniors of their high school. Things go wrong when Karen needs him to babysit the twins while her and Charles have a romantic vacation. Brody, Taylor, Naomi and Ray all sneak out to the party and make a detailed schedule of who comes back to watch the twins, but when Brody drops the list in the sink they get confused and end up losing the kids at the party. Later, the twins appear at the resturant that Karen is at with Charles and she begins to think that she's going crazy. *'9:00' - G.I. Jennings, "The Relay Base" SERIES PREVIEW! **There's a relay race taking place on the base and both Greg and Joey are taking part in it. But when Frankie, who is aspiring to be just like his Uncle Joey, only supports him, Greg gets jealous. Meanwhile, Casey and Kendra struggle over what to do when they find out the cell phone number of a cute boy on the base, who they've nicknamed Tanned Sand Boy. *'9:30' - Vacation with Derek, MOVIE EVENT! **Casey and Derek are back and continue their hilarious sibling rivalry during a family vacation to visit their grandmother at her beautiful lake front lodge. Things heat up with Casey when she meets Jesse, a handsome young dancer who is a waiter at the lodge. Meanwhile as Derek is "chilling" on his vacation, he falls for Roxy, the rich girl who lives across the lake. But when Roxy's father, a greedy land developer, threatens to destroy the natural beauty around them, the McDonald-Venturi kids band together to save the lake and the lodge. (based on the Canadian TV series Life with Derek). Music The theme song for this weekend is "Summer's So Hot" sung by Wiki Records', Sienna Forbes! Additionally, we'll be featuring music videos from NOT Another Happily Ever After stars, Crystal Diane & Tristan Conti, with their new duet, Good Time! Lastly we're introducing you to a new Wiki Records singer, Jazlyn Mitchell, and she'll be debuting her new single, Summer Forever! Category:Events Category:Weekend Long Events Category:Wiki Channel